


I Won't Be Denied By You

by Galo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Rimming, Smut Fic, Switching, but then emotions happened, julian albert is a degenerate, remember when we used to call these lemons, this was supposed to be quick and dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galo/pseuds/Galo
Summary: Julian takes the U out of UST. Barry's just along for the ride, pun wholly intended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Neon Tree's Animals.

Everything was supposed to remain above the belt, but things had a way of getting out of hand wherever he and Julian were involved.

Not that they were involved with one another (though, technically, they sure as hell were now).

“Whoa…!” That was definitely Julian’s hand toying with his belt. Every time Julian’s finger hooked around a belt loop and gave a tug, Barry felt his cock stir with interest.

He was trying, desperately, to ignore the stupid feeling but Julian had definitely caught on by now that he was, err, being affected.

“Relax, Barry, I won’t bite. Not unless you ask me too.” Julian slowed to a halt. “Oh god, I can’t believe I just said that.” As if to make up for the atrocious pun, he placed his hand upon Barry’s crotch and palmed at him with about as much finesse as you’d expect from a man who wore a suit jacket to work every day.

So a lot.

“Neither can I, but, _oh wow_ , I’m leaning towards letting that slide.” He carded his fingers through loose wavy locks. One digit snagged on a difficult curl and before Barry could apologize for it, Julian moaned out his name.

“You’re wearing too much.” It was less a statement and more a command; Barry motioned to remove some of his offensive articles of clothing, but Julian had other ideas.

“ _Fuck._ ” Barry stared as Julian caught the zipper of his jeans between his teeth. His heart shuddered as the man rolled down his groin and hot, heavy breaths brushed against his thighs. “What should I be doing? Do you want to keep your clothes on? I can take care of you, too— _Jesus Christ_.”

Getting an answer out of Julian was impossible while he was pursing his lips around the head of his still-clothed cock.

Julian slid closer and Barry sighed beneath the weight of a warm body. “You’re not actually thinking about putting it in your mouth, are you?”

“You don’t like the idea of my mouth around your cock?”

Barry swallowed thickly. “I don’t remember saying that.”

“Then shut up and enjoy the show.” And, boy, did Julian put on a show. His bright blue eyes watched every gasp that left Barry’s lips. His teeth found the hem of Barry’s boxers and yanked it down, freeing Barry’s cock which bounced against his abs.

Julian slid down the side of it, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against every inch. A low chuckle escaped from him as Barry throbbed.

“You… you having fun down there?” Barry couldn’t help but ask, no matter how breathless he sounded.

“Plenty,” Julian assured him. He pressed his hands against Barry’s thighs and nudged his legs as far apart as the seam of his jeans would allow. They clung to his calves, meaning he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. “And how are you faring?”

Julian went down on him and hollowed his cheeks.

Barry threw his head back as he rasped out another throaty noise of strangled pleasure. Every time Julian passed the head, his toes curled in delight. “Kinda wish there were less clothes involved.” Wet, sloppy _pops!_ mingled with the rumbling sounds of approval Julian made every time Barry crimped his fingers around his hair.

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” Nice to know that Julian was as rude on the streets as he was in the sheets.

Barry huffed, only for the exasperation to melt halfway into a glorious hum of ecstasy. His hips bucked into Julian’s mouth and when he heard no complaint, he gave Julian’s ass a good slap. The sound cracked through Julian’s muffled breaths and elicited a yelp.

Not one to be shown up so easily, Julian cupped Barry’s balls in his hand and suckled at them. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin ever so lightly and Barry swore, “Sonuvabitch, _uhhnn_ , Jules…”

“Don’t bring my mum into this, you degenerate.”

Barry was about to comment on Julian’s ability to kill the mood when something wet and hard prodded at him well beneath his prick. A disgustingly wanton sound spilled from his mouth as though he were some cheap whore in a bad porno. Julian threw Barry’s legs up: Another lick and his voice echoed off the wall. Julian’s tongue was _up his ass_ and he _liked it_.

“Jules, Jul…!” Barry fisted the sheets under him and thrashed against his lover — “Yeah, _yeah_ , keep doin’ it, more, _more!_ ” — until Julian stopped.

“Getting a little excited there, Barry.” Julian rose from between his legs and threw him a cheeky smirk.

Barry whined. He threw a pillow at Julian and he whined. It was a pathetic display and one that managed to earn him a sympathy kiss, a chaste peck on the cheek. Barry glowered.

“You can’t be serious, _you tease!_ ”

Julian shut him up with another kiss, this time on the lips. He tried to pry his mouth open but Barry shoved him back on impulse, his body buzzing with frenetic frustrated energy. “I’ll rinse my mouth out if you’re so worried. Were you not going to do the same?”

Barry opened his mouth. Closed his mouth.

“I see. I figured I’d be the one with more experience. Didn’t want to assume, though.” Julian started down the buttons of his shirt, only to be stopped by Barry’s hand on his wrist. He quirked a brow, sporting a smile that was not unkind. “Yes, Mr. Allen?”

“Uhh. I was gonna say keep it on. It’s…” Barry fumbled and tripped over his own tongue. “It’s pretty hot with your clothes still on. The, ahh, disheveled look. It suits you. I mean, you look great when you clean up! It’s just that you being messy does not detract from your— _oh god_ , please don’t let go of my dick.”

Julian pumped his hand tighter as he rocked forward onto his knees.

“Don’t let go? But how will you ever come for me if I don’t let go?”

Barry whimpered, no longer able to deny to himself that he was ready and willing to submit. Not when Julian came at him like that with the pillow talk.

“I, I wanna come.” Julian didn’t even need to ask for him to beg. “Please, c’mon, _please_ , let me come.”

Julian licked his lips, leaned in against the shell of Barry’s ear, and crushed him beneath the heel of a lone word, “ **No.** ”

Barry swore again and stared at the cruel hand around his dick, the very one that would speed up just as his burning need subsided, then slowed to a crawl before he climbed over the edge.

“Can’t you at least, _I don’t know_ , put it inside me? Your dick, your tongue, whatever you had in mind, _ugh_ , I need to come so bad…”

Another round of being brought close to climax from Julian’s hand alone, followed by the evil bastard backing off, left Barry a disoriented lusting mess.

The next thing he knew, Julian was shoving him onto his knees where his jeans pooled. Barry let out a cry as that wonderful tongue thrusted into his ass again. He didn’t think you could be horny to the point of tears but Julian was as filthy as he was ruthless.

“You love having your arse eaten out, don’t you? I bet you’ll come from just this.”

Barry was in no position to argue, on all fours, ass up in air. “Yeah, but will you _let me?_ Julian, I’ll do anything, just name it, I’m begging here, man!”

“Care for a ride, then?”

Barry meant to ask what the hell that meant but Julian had already fished out the lube: He heard the _click!_ of the plastic cap and turned just in time to catch Julian pleasuring himself with a slicked hand. Oh. So he’ll be the one taking it.

“I don’t think saliva by itself— _wow!_ That is _cold_ you complete dick— _goddammit_ , it feels incredible…”

The sound of crinkling foil made his cheeks burn. Julian was taking the time to do this right, no questions asked.

Warmth, not just mere arousal, pooled in his abdomen. Barry felt his nerves tangle up as he watched Julian over his shoulder with newfound interest. The friends with benefits angle had never appealed to him before, so now he had to ask himself: Was he making a mistake? His dick certainly didn’t think so.

“Barry.”

“Yeah?”

Julian pulled the condom on over himself, then pulled Barry back into his lap. Chapped lips nuzzled against his neck, alongside a few words, “Am I being too rough?”

“Huh? N-no. Hell… this is the best sex I’ve had in a long while, why?”

“Honestly?” Julian pressed another simple kiss against his neck. “Because it’s hard to be gentle without it becoming sensual. And when it’s sensual, people start to feel things that might not really be there. I don’t have to care about a quick fuck.”

“There’s a reason you’re telling me this.” Barry winced as Julian nudged against his entrance. He kicked off his pants and tried not to squirm.

“Obviously.”

Barry took a deep breath. He spun around and peered into Julian’s eyes, ones that were no longer clouded with lust, but wet with something that had gone unspoken for weeks. Months.

“Then let’s make this sensual.” This time, Barry didn’t balk at Julian’s mouth against his. He welcomed it with open arms and a flustered gasp of laughter.

Julian let himself be pushed back against the bed. The two of them landed with a muted _thwump!_ against the sheets. Barry smiled and Julian blushed.

Gently, but by no means delicately, Barry mouthed his way down Julian’s chest, his torso, his hips and his thighs: Each kiss earned a contented sigh or quiet “Barry…”

Now that they were in no rush, Barry remembered how to think in coherent thoughts. His hands ran along the expanse of Julian’s legs and traced the outline of muscles and reminders written in scars.

“I want this. I want you.”

Julian said the first thing that came to mind, “Then have me.”

And he would; Barry would come around the table that needed no flipping, cross the bridge he almost once burned, saw in a man he thought he understood all the answers to questions he never asked.

Barry slid down Julian’s cock and grunted in pain, not because he was too tight, but because Julian had launched himself at his shoulder and silenced the helpless pleasure that wanted to be free.

Julian realized what was happening and tried to apologize, even though “Barry, you feel _amazing_ ” sounded nothing like ‘I’m sorry for biting you when I said I’d wait for permission first’.

Barry accepted it all the same.

Julian came first, his voice sinking deep into octaves Barry had never heard him court before.

“That was lovely…” Julian’s voice grew sluggish with orgasm. “ _You_ are lovely.”

And somehow those words were more of a pull than Julian’s hand had been; Barry exploded without a hint of shame or desperation. He slipped into the throes of an afterglow, blanketed by affectionate kisses from his lover.

“Do you feel like it’s really here? Between us?”

That elusive unnamed thing that neither of them dare say out loud.

“Well, it’s certainly more than I thought to ask for.” Which, all things considered, might as well have been a confession.

Barry eyed the sticky mess upon his chest and laid down with a satisfied sigh. “It’s hardly more than you deserve, though.”

Without a word, Julian took his hand.

Barry gave his hand a squeeze and felt Julian squeeze back before he drifted to sleep.

“I _would_ fall for a man whose first reaction to my flaws and insecurities is passing out after sex. God, you’re a mess.” But none of that should count if Julian said it while laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I happily take requests @ khemeioa on Tumblr.
> 
> Sidenote: Writing this was the most embarrassing thing ever. Please send me down a river on a bed of roses. I'm done. I'm out.


End file.
